kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Baby You Are a Rich Girl (Episode)
Baby You're a Rich Girl (ベイビー・ユー・アー・ア・リッチ・ガール Beibī Yū ā Ricchi Gāru) is the 3th episode of The World God Only Knows series. It aired on October 13, 2010. Summary Keima were avoiding Elsea after what happens in the class. While then that they were being overhearing school kids screaming for a something. Elsea ask Keima what's going on there. Keima tells Elsea sandwich vendor which that Keima explains the reason why the kids are there is all because the food in the cafeteria is expensive. The seller has tolled them that it is Omelet Soba Sandwich, while then Elsea have been asking what it is. Keima were explaining that it is a fried noodle sandwich wrapped in egg. Elsea wants it but then her sensor starts ringing. Elsea then noticed that there's a lost Spirit somewhere. Keima evenly thinks that they cannot find the sold cause about the huge crowd. Elsea then tells Keima that it comes from a different direction. A strange girl appears and ask Keima that he must going to move, Keima looks behind and steps aside for her. The mysterious girl tells to the other kids that they must be silence and evenly calls them commoners. Peoples noticed her and it is Mio Aoyama a rich kid from the Aoyama family. Well then the butler of Mio appears and pushes the other kids aside to make way for Mio. Mio wants the Omelet soba Sandwich. The bread cost only 100 yen. The butler of Mio Aoyama comes with 10,000 yen but the lady can't accept it because she has not enough change. Mio then tells the lady that she never carried small effort money. Mio then fixed a deal with the lady to get all the omelet soba sandwich for the money. The sandwich were being soled out and the school kids have been disappointed. Evenly then Mio were being disrespecting them and leaves. Keima and Elsea have been hiding behind a tree. The sensor of Elsea have been ringing many times, which that they both noticed that the loose soul is in Mio. Keima and Elsea have been seen on the balcony, have been talking about the target Mio Aoyama. Elsea have been very disappointed after seeing Mio's status. Keima were saying that she's very easy to get, while making points in his note-book. While then that Keima were teaching Elsea something and were acting like one fool. Keima were telling Elsea that Mio is actually doing tough on the outside but she's pure of love in the inside. Keima's conclusion is to break the armor and then she will become him. While that then Keima stated that he has 99% to get Mio's heart. While then that Elsea were looking to Mio Aoyama's heels and evenly sees that they are high. Keima has been gone but Elsea sees him in the classroom, and coming to him. Keima were suddenly said to Elsea that he loves her ever since the day the two met. Elsea became very red and confused, but it were all notes that Keima have been made so it were not for real. Elsea asking Keima what was that all about, while then that Keima explains that he were trying a love confession from a game and evenly says that it is very easy to get hard-boiled girls if you confess your love from the very beginning. Later than they will run down the list, as Elsea as Mio Aoyama. They have been practicing in the class room. Keima were saying to Elsea that he has his eyes on her which that makes Elsea falls again from blushing. Elsea were then saying that she can't handle it to stop blushing evenly Keima makes several jokes about it. Keima were mad and said that it isn't a joke and that it is serious. Keima made another confession, which that Elsea have been blushing again. Keima have been mad again to Elsea, while then the next day comes. Keima were standing for Mio and confess his love to her. Well then that Mio were showing her finger, which that her butler appeared and starts torturing Keima. Keima have been screaming of the pain and Mio Aoyama were sitting careless in the car. Elsea were being wondering why Mio turned Keima down, which that Keima later thinks to himself that he knew that Mio were turning Keima down. Elsea were using her rope to track down the car of Mio Aoyama. They're finally are there and sees the house. Keima then looked closer and tells Elsea that it is not the house were she lives. Then later they were being seeing Mio Aoyama and her butler at an apartment. Mio then stops acting that she is rich and telling that she's home. Trivia * This episode is adopted from Chapter 3 * The title comes from the Beatles "Baby You're a Rich Girl", but the actual official name of the song is "Baby You're a Rich Man".